Eli Wages' Channel
List of movies/TV shows: # in alphabetical order: * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2000) * 6teen (2004) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) A in alphabetical order: * Adventures in Music: Melody (1953) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Aladdin (1992) * ALF (1986) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Anastasia (1997) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Annoying Orange (2009) * The Aristocats (1970) * Arthur (1996) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000) * Astro Boy (2009) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Atomic Puppet (2016) B in alphabetical order: * Back at the Barnyard (2007) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2017) * Bambi (1942) * Balto (1995) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Bear in the Big Blue (1997) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons (2013) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Boss Baby (2017) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * Brave (2012) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Bunsen is a Beast (2017) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) C in alphabetical order: * Camp Lazlo (2005) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Casper (1995) * Casper the Friendly Ghost (1950) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Chowder (2007) * Chuck's Choice (2017) * A Christmas Carol (2009) * Coco (2017) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) * Counterfeit Cat (2016) * Cow and Chicken (1997) D in alphabetical order: * Danger Mouse (2015) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) * DuckTales (2017) * Dumbo (1941) E in alphabetical order: * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Enchanted (2007) * Elena of Avalor (2016) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) F in alphabetical order: * The Fairly OddParents (2001) * Family Guy (1999) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) * Fat Albert (2004) * Ferdinard (2017) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Fish Hooks (2010) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Fraggle Rock (1983) * Frankenweenie (2012) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) * Frozen (2013) * Futurama (1999) G in alphabetical order: * Garfield in Paradise (1986) * The Garfield Show (2009) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * George of the Jungle (2007) * Gerald McBoing! Boing! on Planet Moo (1956) * Goldie & Bear (2015) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Goosebumps (2015) * Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) * Gravity Falls (2012) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) H in alphabetical order: * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Harvey Beaks (2015) * Help! I'm a Fish (2000) * Hercules (1997) * Hey Arnold! (1996) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012) * Hoodwinked! (2005) * Hop (2011) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) I in alphabetical order: * Ice Age (2002) * The Incredibles (2004) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Inside Out (2015) * The Iron Giant (1999) J in alphabetical order: * Jack Frost (1979) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) K in alphabetical order: * Krypto the Superdog (2005) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) L in alphabetical order: * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure (2012) * Little Einsteins (2005) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * The Little Fox (1981) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lion Guard (2016) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) * Looney Tunes (1930) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * The Lorax (2012) * The Loud House (2016) M in alphabetical order: * Mars Needs Moms (2011) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Minions (2015) * Moana (2016) * Monster House (2006) * Monsters University (2013) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Mucha Lucha (2002) * Mulan (1998) * Muppet Babies (2018) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) N in alphabetical order: * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Nut Job (2014) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) O in alphabetical order: * Odd Squad: The Movie (2016) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Over the Hedge (2006) P in alphabetical order: * PB&J Otter (1998) * Paw Patrol (2013) * The Pagemaster (1994) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (1994) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * The Pink Panther (1969) * Pinocchio (1940) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Pufnstuf: The Movie (1970) * Puppy Dog Pals (2017) Q in alphabetical order: R in alphabetical order: * Rango (2011) * Ratatouille (2007) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) * Regal Academy (2016) * Regular Show (2010) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Return to Never Land (2002) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Robin Hood (1973) * Rock Dog (2017) * Rocket Monkeys (2013) * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) * Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) S in alphabetical order: * Sausage Party (2016) * The Scarecrow (2000) * Scaredy Squirrel (2010) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Sesame Street (1969; 2016) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014) * Shrek (2002) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Sidekick (2010) * The Simpsons (1989) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Sing (2016) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Sofia the First (2012) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Star (2017) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) * Steven Universe (2013) * Storks (2016) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) T in alphabetical order: * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) * Tangled: The Series (2017) * Tarzan (1999) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) * Thomas & Friends (1984) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * ToonMarty (2017) * Total Drama (2007) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Trick or Webkinz (2015) * Trolls (2016) * Trolls Holiday (2017) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2017) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) * Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (2009) U in alphabetical order: * Up (2009) * Underdog (2007) * Unikitty! (2017) V in alphabetical order: * Vampirina (2017) * VeggieTales (1993) * VeggieTales in the House (2014) W in alphabetical order: * WALL-E (2008) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) * Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) * Wander Over Yonder (2013) * Webkinz (2016) * Wee Sing Together (1985) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winston Steinburger & Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2017) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) X in alphabetical order: Y in alphabetical order: * Yin Yang Yo! (2006) * Yogi Bear (2011) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961) * Yogi's Gang (1973) Z in alphabetical order: * Zootopia (2016) List of music videos: Music Videos (2013): Music Videos (2014): Music Videos (2015): Music Videos (2016): # In Loving Memory of Carrie Fisher (31st December 2016) Music Videos (2017): # In Loving Memory of Tony Haygarth (27th March 2017) # In Loving Memory of Peter Sallis (13th June 2017) Music Videos (2018): # In Loving Memory of Bud Luckey (1st March 2018) # In Loving Memory of Chuck McCann (17th April 2018) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Channels Category:Parodies